


When will I see you again

by Animelover1001



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:52:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3289346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animelover1001/pseuds/Animelover1001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When ymir thinks krista is gone to long what will happen? Will she be alright or will something terrible happen. Only time can tell. ( I know I know. J suck at summaries so pls don't make fun of me :p)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What happened?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys welcome to another attack on Titan fanfic. This is an Ymir x Krista. I have actually been wanting to write this for a while. I never got to when I first made my account because I didn't have any time because it was early in the morning. Well now I'm in school and I'm aloud to do it. Enough about me time for the story. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys welcome to an attack on Titan fanfic. This is an Ymir x Krista. I have actually been wanting to write this for a while. Enough about me time for the story. Enjoy!

"Hey krista," Ymir said suddenly while walking over to her blonde friend.

"Oh, hey Ymir," Krista said smiling,"how are you today."

"I'm great I guess," Ymir said

Ymir is krista's best friend of all time. Actually Ymir is probabky her only friend. Krista didn't talk to very many people but Ymir. It was usually because ymir scared them off. Krista knew people so little that she couldn't tell that almost every single guy had a crush on her.

"Is something wrong," Krista said very worried for her friend.

"Nope, just the usual boring training," Ymir responded.

"Renz," someone called out.

krista looked around frantically hoping to find the person who called her name. She didn't recognize the voice though.

"sorry Ymir, I should go I think it came from that way bye," Krista stated while running.

it had been 10 minutes since krista had left. Ymir was started to get worried about her small friend. Ymir kept having horrible thoughts going through her head. She thought maybe someone kidnapped her or worse KILLED HER. When Ymir saw she gasped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so evil I give you Guys a cliffhanger. Try and guess what will happen in the next chapter (if you dare). Ok enough creepiness. This is my first Ymir x Krista fanfic and as I said at the top I have always wanted to right one and I'm really excited and hope you guys like it. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out. It could be a few weeks or a few days. I just hope you guys enjoy and don't get to angry with me if it takes a long time. Sry the chapter is short the next one should be longer. :p


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys welcome back to another Ymir x Krista. As I said at the end of the last chapter this chaoter will be longer. After I published the chaoter i realized how shor it was and I'm really sorry for that. But now we get to find out what Ymir sees and more. Enjoy!
> 
> MANGA SPOILERS THIS CHAPTER!

What Ymir saw was unimaginable. She had not made it there in time. She saw a small puddle of blood on the ground and a few stains of blood on the wall in the alleyway. She new she should have gone with Krista. But what stopped her.

"OH MY GOSH, WHAT HAPPENED HERE," Ymir yelled.

"Cut the chit-chat you brat," levi said glaring,"I am trying to clean in peace."

"I think Krista just got kidnapped or killed how could you say that," Ymir glared.

"well if she is dead it doesn't matter does it," levi said,"so keep it down."

ymir muttered"whatever."  
\----------------------------------------------  
Krista  
\----------------------------------------------  
Krista fluttered her eyes open. Her vision still a little blurred. She tried to rub her eyes with her hand but she felt a piercing pain through her wrist when she tried. That woke her up for sure. She suddenly realized her hands were tied together. Then she felt a piercing pain in her head. Then she remembered what happened.

"Hello," a man with a creepy voice said.

"Who are you," Krista asked.

"None of your business," he said,"what's your name."

"Krista Renz," she responded.

"No, what is your real name," he stated not showing his anger.

"That is my real name," Krista said on the verge of tears.

she was so scared she didn't want him to find out who she really was. If he already knew was he taunting her to make her cry.

"Don't lie to me... Historia," he said.

yep he definitely already knew she thought desperately want to scream for help. She knew what he was going to do to her if he was working for the military police or in the military police. She couldn't help it anymore she started to cry softly.  
\---------------------------------------  
Ymir  
\---------------------------------------  
Ymir ran into the dining hall. Everyone wandered why she was running and why Krista wasn't with her. Atleast until they saw the look on her face. She sat down at a table breathing heavily. It wasn't until her breathing calmed down until she saw who was at the table. It was Eren, Mikasa, armin, and sasha.

"What haopened," sasha asked muffled by the food in here mouth.

"Krista...has...been...KIDNAPPED," Ymir yelled in a whisper.

everyone at the table gasped in surprise not knowing what to do. They all thought Krista must be crying very hardly because they knew how soft and sweet the girl was but they didn't know why anyone would want to kidnap the goddess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you this chaoter would be longer. I wouldnt really call this a cliffhanger but you all probably want to know what is gonna happen to Krista. Am I right or am I right. Out the answer in the review and maybe just maybe the next chapter will come out sooner. Don't forget to check out my poll. I need to know what you guys want me to write next.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the third chapter of Ymir x Krista. This chapter might be really long I'm not sure yet. But for your guys's sakes I will do anything. Enjoy!

\----------  
Krista  
\----------  
"What are you going to do to me," Krista asked trying to stay calm.

"Dont worry we aren't going to hurt you, we are just going to use you," he answered as if him and whoever he was with did nothing wrong.

"How," she asked quietly.

"I have told you all I can so shut up," he snapped back.

Krista whimpered quietly and started crying but so lightly the man guarding her couldn't tell.  
\----------  
Ymir  
\----------  
"We need to come up with a plan," Mikasa and Eren said in unison.

"I say we just rush in. I mean who knows what they could be doing to her and if we waste time on making a plan we might not save her in time," Ymir said quickly and obviously really worried.

"Ymir does prove a point but if we rush in we could get killed and not be able to save Krista. So I say we just start making a plan as quick as possible," Sasha stated.

"Fine," Ymir muttered.  
\----------  
Krista  
\----------  
Krista had fallen back asleep a while ago. So when she woke up she could feel she was in someones arms. She didn't want the person to know she was up so she kept her eyes shut. They put her in some sort of cell but she sensed someone in the shadows.

"Hello, Historia," the man said.

it was not the person who had originally been watching her. Krista whimpered in the mention of her own name. How did these people know who she really was.

"Don't worry I promise you we won't hurt you," he said

"H-h-how do I know I can trust you," she stuttered mostly from being scared but she had just the. Realized how cold it was wherever she was.

"Because we are going to use you to blackmail your father," he said patiently.

"My father won't care if you threaten to kill me," Krista yelled with tears flying from her eyes,"he doesn't care about me at all."

"Oh yes he does if he hadn't ignored you or told you to go under another name you would have been killed," he replied,"So he has also regained the throne so we want to blackmail him so that the old king gets his throne back."

Krista was to shocked to reply. Was it true that her father really did love her. That he did everything to protect her from death. Krista didn't want to think about it any more it was just going to make her cry more. So he wiped the thought clean from her mind.  
\----------  
Ymir  
\----------  
"Ok so our plan is we follow the trail of blood I found that probably came from krista's wound. Then we go inside the place and just wing it. Are you sure this plan will work out," Mikasa sighed.

"Of course it will. It is my plan," Eren replied.

Sasha giggled and Ymir gave Eren the hardest glare ever.

"Take this serious. This is Krista's life we are dealing with so cut the crap," Ymir literally yelled at eren.

"Ok calm down Ymir I say we carry on with the plan right now," sasha said still giggling.

"Of course," Ymir said not being able to wait to see her small friend again.

Just the thought of maybe never seeing Krista's smile again made Ymir sigh as if she didn't care but she really did. Krista was the best friend Ymir had and really her only friend. She could never let the small girl go. Even if she had to let go of her own life.  
\----------  
krista  
\----------  
"Don't blackmail my father. What did he ever do to you," Krista whined.

"He took away the perfect king from every town in the walls," the man shot back.

krista backed down because she thought if she argued any further she would be raped, just hurt or even worse killed. But she pushed that thought out of her mind and just sat their quietly not going against what they wanted her to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of the chapter. This is proabbly the longest chaoter out of all my stories I have written. So you shouldn't complain about chapters being short. I might make more short ones but there will still be long ones in the future. If you want to know how many chaoter this will be I have no clue. But still I hope you have enjoyed the story so far. :p


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter 4. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I have been busy with school and I wanted to make this chapter long. So it took me a while to actually start plus I had to write the chapter. So thx for being patient and not complaining.

\----------  
Ymir  
\----------  
Ymir and the others had finally made it to the forest separating them from the cabin krista was being held in. The way they found out this information went like this.

~flashback~

We had found one of the people who was working with the people who kidnapped krista.

"Where is she," ymir ask the man and if glares could kill he would be dead right now.

Ymir had now pulled out a knife and so has mikasa. The man finally gave in and said she was on the other side if the woods. So they gave him to the military police and went on their way.

~flashback end~

So that was basically how they ended up where they were. Ymir was ignoring everyone. Even Sasha's whining about being hungry.

She was thinking about krista. When will I see you again? That is what she thought. Ymir wished she knew what was going on in everyone else's minds but unfortunately she can't mind read.

Little did she know they were all thinking the same thing. They were all thinking that the reason ymir wasn't responding or paying attention was because she was thinking about krista.

\----------  
Krista  
\----------

The blackmailing of her father was going to begin in a few minutes. Basically krista a kidnappers were going to take a video of her with a knife to her throat saying they would not kill her if they got what they wanted.

"Girl, if you don't want to die I suggest you do what you or told," the man said coldly," if you don't listen we will kill you even if your father gives us what we demand.

Krista just stayed silent. It might not have been showing on the outside but she was very panicked. She hoped she would be out if here soon.

Krista tried to hold in her tears but she just couldn't. She started sobbing very loudly. The person guarding her told her to shut up and if she didn't he wouldn't hesitate to kill her. That got her quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are any spelling errors I typed this on my phone
> 
> Peace out✌️

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so evil I give you Guys a cliffhanger. Try and guess what will happen in the next chapter (if you dare). Ok enough creepiness. This is my first Ymir x Krista fanfic and as I said at the top I have always wanted to right one and I'm really excited and hope you guys like it. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out. It could be a few weeks or a few days. I just hope you guys enjoy and don't get to angry with me if it takes a long time. Sry the chapter is short the next one should be longer. :p


End file.
